Advanced Recon Commando
Advanced Recon Commandos, or ARC troopers, were variants of clone troopers that were the elite troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic. ARC troopers usually were sent to accomplish missions that other clone troopers could not do because they were much more skilled. They served as apart of the Special Operations Brigade during the Clone Wars.Republic Commando: Triple Zero Armor and Equipment ARC troopers had armor like regular troopers, but it had many attachments on it. Phase I ARC trooper armor had a kama and pauldron on it with rangefinders and hidden weapons in it. Phase I armor was experimental, but was used on all troopers when Phase II came out. Phase II was very similar to Phase I armor, but some differences were that it had more chest plates on the pauldron, a shorter antenna crest was used, and a life support unit was on the back. Ranks *'Generals' wore black armor *'Commanders' wore yellow armor *'Captains' wore red armor *'Lieutenants' wore blue armor *'Sergeants' wore green armor *'Regular Advanced Recon Commandos' wore regular armor. Some of them would customize their armor. About Ranks *'ARC trooper commanders' were ARC troopers that were specially trained by Alpha-17 to be better troopers and be more independent, creative, and aggressive. *'ARC trooper captains' wore red-striped armor and led the lower ARC ranks into battle. They were the next highest ARCs in the rank system. *'ARC trooper lieutenants' wore blue-striped armor and were the most common ARC troopers in the Grand Army of the Republic. *'ARC trooper sergeants' wore green-striped armor; the only one known was Null A'den. ARC trooper variants *'ARC heavy gunners' used weapons that caused more damage than the usual DC-15A blaster rifle and DC-15S blaster. *'ARC trooper pilots' are Advanced Recon Commandos that are pilots; they either protect ARCs or shuttle them places. Classes Null-class The Null-class ARC troopers were the first batch of Jango Fett clones that were bred. Out of the original batch of twelve, only six survived. The six Nulls were scheduled to be executed but the Kaminoans needed Fett's consent first. The six Nulls were able to live, due to Kal Skirata, their future father figure. Because of Skirata, all six got names, as did the ones who did not survive. The Nulls were known as Skirata's private army. The Nulls and Skirata were reluctant in tolerating the Republic, but did what was needed, especially if it suited their needs. The Nulls were all named after Mandalorian warriors. They all served in the Special Operations Brigade as well as through the Clone Intelligence unit. All six troopers deserted from the Republic at the commissioning of Order 66, joining Skirata and their clan in deserting to Mandalore. Alpha-class The Alpha-class ARCs were developed immediately after the failure of the Nulls in the eyes of the Kaminoans. However, before and after the First Battle of Geonosis, the Kaminoans kept the Alphas a close guarded secret, until the Battle of Kamino, four months ABG. The lessons the Nulls were taught assisted the Alphas more than them. Alpha-17 and two other ARCs were deployed during the Battle of Kamino, as they needed reinforcements. The other ARCs were gunned downed by Droidekas almost instantly after the being deployed. However, with Alpha-17's assistance, the Republic were able to take Kamino back. Alpha's 26, 30 and 66 were all deployed throughout the war, each of them surviving throughout it; Maze (A-26) was primarily stationed on Coruscant during the war, as an assistant for the Special Operations Brigade. Sull (A-30) was deployed to Gaftikar, but was soon after reported MIA. However, it was discovered shortly thereafter, he had deserted and was discovered by Omega Squad and Clone Intelligence. However, A'den called a friend, Nyreen Vollen and took Sull to Mandalore.Republic Commando: True Colors Muzzle (A-66) was deployed during the war, and eventually left the GAR, via desertion or offered retirement. He formed his own mercenary group, by the name of Aurodium Sword. Rail-class The Rail-class ARC troopers were developed after the Clone Wars, in 19 BBY. The Kaminoans were attempting a coup against the Empire. They trained Anti troopers and Rail-class ARCs to fight against the Empire and their forces. The Rail's possessed the normal weapons of ARCs, including the kama and pauldron. Eventually, in 12 BBY, the Empire found out, which resulted in them deploying Stormtroopers to the planet. The Rails fought the Stormtroopers until the bounty hunter Boba Fett returned to his homeworld, by contract, and assisted the Empire in wiping them out.Star Wars: Battlefront II Known ARC Troopers *A'den *AlphaRepublic 50: The Defense of Kamino *Blitz *CardsStar Wars: Clone Wars Adventures video game * Colt * Digger"The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff" - Star Wars Insider 65 *Echo *Fives *Fordo *Hash *Havoc *Hammer *Jaing *Jesse *Kom'rk *Mapper *Maze *Mereel *Muzzle"Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy" - Star Wars Insider 89 *Ordo *PrudiiOdds *Spade *SparOrder 66: A Republic Commando Novel *Spots *Stec *Tooth *ValiantLabyrinth of Evil *VargusThe Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion *Wrench References Category:Advanced Recon Commando Category:Clone trooper variants